


мусорная шангри-ла

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Записки кулинарного эстета о вылазках в Дыру.





	мусорная шангри-ла

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019

«Заметка начинающему магу от настоящего эстета и гурмана, что посещал проклятое местечко под названием Дыра: обязательно быть начеку.  
Местное население глупо и необразованно, а потому, при должной маскировке, никто не распознает в вас мага. Ежели вы прибыли сюда вовсе не в целях практики магии на жителях Дыры, ежели вы преследуете цели куда более благородные, ежели... и так далее, то вам достаточно лишь снять маску и не обращать внимания на пытающихся достучаться до вас малограмотных бабуинов, проживающих здесь. Средство сравнения, в данном случае рядом с вышеупомянутыми особями окажется интересным и разносторонним собеседником.  
Впрочем, в Дыре есть свои преимущества — например, местная кухня. Для истинного гурмана она не сравнится с пищей из родного мира, привычная покажется теперь амброзией, но для любителя новых вкусов тут найдутся различные интересные места. Несколько забегаловок около Центрального Универмага, где вы можете попробовать рагу из насекомых...  
... ну и, конечно же, «Голодный Жук».  
Сие заведение находится в городских дебрях, так что выйти на него сразу будет трудновато для начинающего путешественника, но будьте уверены — с этим путеводителем вы отыщете это место за несколько секунд, а если повезет — откроете дверь к нему. Но будьте аккуратны, рядом разгуливает парочка охотников за магами, так что стоит соблюдать бдительность.  
Хозяйка этого местечка, очаровательная девица, предложит вам различные блюда на выбор. Задержите свой взгляд на чудесных пельменях, которые будут в меню — воистину, это тот редкий деликатес, который обладает вкусом ничуть не менее превосходным, чем аналогичное же блюдо в нашем родном мире.  
Аромат и смесь вкусов, что заставит вас отправиться на седьмое место от удовольствия!..  
Не упустите свой шанс.  
Но будьте внимательны, ведь это местечко популярно не только у вас. Сюда могут наведаться как и обычные обитатели этого помойного городка, так и личности куда более опасные. Охотники на магов тоже хотят вкусить амброзии, а потому вам стоит приготовиться к тому, что в наслаждении вы не должны выдать себя им.  
Присмотритесь — не снимает ли фигура позади вас противогаз? Кажется, это именно так. Но что вы видите под маской? Лицо ли мужчины, или женщины? Все это не важно, ведь даже у охотников на магов есть понимание прекрасного...  
... даже если вместо нормальной головы у них крокодилья.  
Кажется, вас заметили? Гость смотрит на вас внимательно, будто с подозрением. Он делает шаг вперед?..  
Ах да, вот и главный гость сегодняшнего представления. Будьте аккуратны — на него не действует магия! Мотайте на ус и срочно доедайте свой заказ, пока вас не рассекретили, а затем покидайте это место так, чтобы даже хлопка двери слышно не было!  
С уважением, ваш... »

Когда незадачливый гость с визгом, больше схожим на крик летучей мыши, упорхнул прочь — хотя скорее выглядело это, как кульбит с кувырком прямиком в явившуюся в воздухе дверь — Кайман ожесточенно нахмурил брови. Чертов маг!.. Ускользнул прямо из-под носа. Он хотел было рассердиться незнамо на кого за то, что потерял след очередного сраного волшебника, но голос Никайдо быстренько отвлек его ото всех ненужных дел, в частности — от мага-гурмана, который совсем небось мозг потерял за своими похождениями в Дыру.  
Самым ужасным было то, что он уже видел этого дурня раньше! Неужели не сумел почуять в нем мага до сегодня? Это удручало. Кайман досадливо цокнул языком и облизнулся. Стоило заесть неудачу вкуснейшими пельмешками, а затем выдвинуться на охоту. Маг точно вернется!.. Они всегда возвращаются!  
— Кайман! — повторился недовольный окрик.  
Отвлекшись от сладких мечтаний о том, как гостя окунут головой в одну из луж, предположительно, появившуюся под ним сразу после дебюта славного дуэта охотников за магами и пахнущую совсем отвратно, Кайман приоткрыл один глаз и деловито посмотрел на напарницу. Та стояла прямо рядом с ним, сердито помахивая половником.  
Что бы это могло значить?  
— Кайман.  
Чуть помолчав для пущего драматизма, Кайман наконец переспросил:  
— Что?  
И на всякий случай отступил назад. Интуиция кричала, что он сделал что-то, за что Никайдо по голове его не погладит... То есть, конечно, она и так не погладит — шипы помешают, но, тем не менее...  
— Что я говорила тебе не делать в помещении?  
Задумавшись, Кайман открыл рот и назидательно поднял палец. Когда мысли его остались пусты, он рот все же прикрыл, после чего в размышлении почесал подбородок. У него было много идей насчет того, о чем конкретно говорила Никайдо сейчас — она запрещала ему многое в помещении для гостей — но что-то определенное в голову не лезло...  
Вспомнив лицо мага-гурмана, он вдруг посветлел лицом — Каймана осенило!  
— Не снимать маску! — гаркнул он.  
За что тут же получил тряпкой по голове. Фатальная ошибка! Срочно нужен план спасения!  
— При чем тут маска?! — Никайдо поджала губы и с мстительным взглядом указала на лужу крови под приятелем. — Это что такое?!  
Кайман чуть подумал. Это был вопрос с подвохом, и он не знал, стоило ли играть тут дурачка или отвечать честно. Интуиция говорила соврать, но он мужественно сдержался и опасливо пробормотал:  
— Кровь?..  
— Вот именно! Пришел и насвинячил! Ты ящерица, а не свин, так и соответствуй!  
Никайдо закатила глаза и вернулась за стойку, стягивая с себя домашнюю одежду, и Кайман задумался о том, к чему было сравнение с ящерицей. Возможно, ему стоило потерять и отрастить что-то для этого самого соответствия? Но звучало глупо. Никайдо бы не стала так поступать!.. Верно же?  
Или бы она отрезала ему что-нибудь в качестве мести за испуганного клиента и грязь на полу? Страхи становились все больше, и Кайман опасливо покосился на пустой стол, тот, где и сидел маг-гурман.  
— Это был маг?  
— Вероятно... То есть да! Черт, блин. Вот скотина!  
Растеряно Кайман обернулся и зло забормотал себе под нос:  
— Не обзывайся! Подумаешь!.. Насвинячил. Я еще голову не притащил, а с нее тоже здорово капало...  
Никайдо настолько удивленно посмотрела на него, что тот заступорился, но ответила раньше, чем он успел спросить ее:  
— Ты, конечно, тоже та еще скотина — пришел и намусорил! — но все еще своя и родная. А он?.. Ну, то есть, он был не совсем плох, но...  
— Маг? Не совсем плох?  
Кайман задумчиво посмотрел на Никайдо. Видимо, беглец успел повлиять на нее своей магией, раз она о нем так отзывалась. Выглядело логично. Лишь бы засранец не успел сделать эффект перманентным, иначе не видать ему спокойной жизни как своих ушей! Уж Кайман-то позаботится об этом, да...  
— Вот именно! Он был таким щедрым клиентом! Не каждый был готов заплатить за экстра-большую порцию, знаешь ли. И вообще заплатить.  
Никайдо так выразительно глянула на Каймана, что тот успел подавиться воздухом, распрощаться с порцией пельмешков, которые планировал уничтожить прямо сейчас, и погадать, как сильно его кашель отразился на парне в глотке.  
— И что же нам теперь делать? — почти искренне растеряно поинтересовался он, пока Никайдо стаскивала фартук.  
Он боялся, что сейчас его выгонят из «Голодного Жука», стукнув веником по голове в назидание, но, когда Кайман даже успел сжаться и зажмурить один глаз, предвкушая, Никайдо лишь схватила нож со стола и грозно поводила им из стороны в сторону.  
— Естественно мы найдем его и вытрясем оставшиеся деньги! — она широко распахнула глаза. — Этот увалень не заплатил за последнюю порцию! Но доел ее, вот же...  
— ... вот же ужас!  
Кайман прижал ладонь ко рту, искренне поражаясь столь наглому преступлению. Он многое мог понять — даже простить тупицам-магам, хотя, на самом деле, нет, но воображал, что мог — но не подобное. Пельмешки Никайдо были тем, за что он был готов расправляться с магами еще быстрее. Почти святое! И как какая-то наглая маговская рожа взяла и посмела сожрать пельмешки, те самые пельмешки, которые хотел уже было употребить сам Кайман, и не заплатить за них!  
Такое каралось. Однозначно.  
Хрустнув костяшками, Кайман широко улыбнулся. Он уже знал, что ждало его в конце этого маленького приключения. Видения сладких пельмешков мелькали перед ним, и он жадно облизнулся, предвкушая награду в полной мере.  
— Тогда выбьем из жадюги оставшиеся деньги!  
Натягивая комбинезон, Никайдо серьезно закивала и возмущенно нахмурилась. Дополнять она не стала, и Кайман воодушевленно продолжил:  
— А потом съедим пельмешков! Вместе! Ты же приготовишь, да?  
Последнее он произнес осторожно, все еще опасаясь наказания за свою провинность, и, когда Никайдо промолчала, уже почти даже обрадовался — неужели успех? Но тут же помрачнел, когда напарница солнечно улыбнулась в ответ и покачала головой.  
— Обломишься.  
— Да за что?!  
— Кому я говорила не заходить в грязной одежде внутрь, а? — она буквально уничтожила Каймана взглядом.  
Но, когда тот сжался и стал напоминать скорее робкую ящерку, нежели убийцу магов, то улыбка ее смягчилась, а сама Никайдо указала пальцем на ведро и тряпку, что стояли в углу.  
— Вымоешь пол — получишь свои пельмени.  
Кайман горестно смахнул слезу с глаз.  
Чего только не сделаешь ради пельмешков.


End file.
